


Something New

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow, Snowman, Zach's Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Tamak encounters something he's never seen before. Snow.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to this account, so most of the fics that I write will probably be pretty short, sorry!  
> Hope y'all enjoy it though, I like it a lot  
> ~Zach

“Baba, what’s that?” Tamak pointed at the white substance coating the ground. Zeb turned his head slightly to look at the child that was on his shoulders. “It’s snow.” Tamak looked down at the ground, eyes wide. “Can I touch it?” Zeb let out a small grunt, before lifting the child off his shoulders, and lowering him down to the ground, but not letting him go. 

As Tamak set his feet down onto the cold ground, the snow crunching under his small feet. He nearly jumped back up into his father’s arms, shivering slightly. “Why is it so cold?!” His eyes were wide, as he clung to his father’s fur to try and stay warm. Alex was a short distance behind them, stifling a small laugh. Most of their kids had had the same reaction. 

While the rest of Tamak’s siblings didn’t have as much as a problem, Tamak had a human form and not as much fur as the rest of his lasat counterparts. The laughter from Zeb caused him to look up from his father’s fur. He had a small pout on his face, which cut Zeb’s laughter short. “Sorry, kid. We’ll get you something to keep your feet warm next time.” Tamak thought for a moment, before jumping out of his father’s arms, and face-planting directly into the snow. 

Zeb let out another snort, as Tamak lifted himself up, shivering slightly. He was not deterred though, as he tried to run through the snow, falling down every now and again. He only made it about ten feet completely, before Alex walked over, picking him up and holding him against his chest. “We can go back and get some boots for you, Tamak. Zeb, I’ll be right back.” 

About ten minutes later, Alex came back with a fully bundled up Tamak, more than he probably needed. He was in a thick parka, warm pants, and boots. Zeb let out another snort, as he looked at Tamak. “You think he needs to be that bundled up?” Tamak’s bright eyes were visible through the parka hood, as he grinned brightly. Alex set him down, and Tamak tried to take off yet again.

The parka and boots weighed him down as he ran through the snow. He was dragging his feet more than he was picking them up. Eventually, Alex led him to a shorter area and started to show him something he had done when he was a child. “You can make something called a snowman.” Tamak looked up, eyebrows raised. “What’s that?” He pulled on his own gloves and started pushing some snow into a large ball, helping him to pile each ball of snow onto the slightly larger one. They didn’t have anything to decorate the snowman with, but Tamak was proud all the same. 

“Baba, Look!” He pointed at the snowman, which had a grumpy face drawn on. “It’s you!” He let out a small laugh, as Alex covered his mouth slightly. “Baba always looks grumpy, but he’s not mean.” Alex picked up Tamak, as they continued on their way. 


End file.
